yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Hinamori
" Densuke-kunnnnn..." 'First Name' Amy 'Last Name' Hinamori 'IMVU Name' NPC for the Arasumaru Clan 'Nicknames' "Annoying", "Pinky" "Bra Buster" 'Age' 20 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 150 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Amy is a very care free and happy soul, who is awfully sweet for someone so sadistic. Thats right she's a lovely beauty with a nack for all things destruction and big guns. She absolutely adores blowing stuff up, and violence in general. She's also quite inquisitive, and very well mannored, able to hold her composure in the most pressurized situtaions. She is quite flitaious, but only with men (Densuke Mifunae at this moment) she is generally into. Other than that she will turn her nose up, and simply tease them letting them know they are never going to get it. 'Clan & Rank' Arasumaru Clan Rank: Medical Support & Gunner 'What district do you live in?' District 1 mainly, but where ever Densuke is, she will usually be right behind. 'Relationship' Self Proclaimed Relationship with Densuke Mifunae 'Occupation' Yakuza 'Fighting Style' Amy utilizes an endonisic mixture of Boxing, Judo, Grecko Wrestling, and Pressure point combat 'Perks (2)' 'Peak Human Strength' Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing slightly above 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing 1133kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. One might be strong enough to hold there own against 10 men on the other side in Tug-of-war or even lift one end of a car a few to a several cenimeters of the ground. 'Weapon Proficiency' User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. 'Applications' *Crushing *Cutting *Dual Wielding *Grappling Proficiency *Multi-Weapon Wielding 'Abilities (1)' 'Attack Prediction' The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. The user if strong physique or aware senses can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If the user possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on it's own to block the attack. 'Weapon of Choice' 'The Vaporizor' The Vaporizor is Amy's most trusted and modified gun ever. This was orginally a shot gun, that some scientsit moded for her in jail. Similar to the "Lovely Day" gun she used to own, this gun is bascily able to emit quadruple the outpout of a regular shot gun, able to blow away anything in a 20 feet radious, with intesnified force only added by the barrel itself. The beauty is that it also has switchible modes. It can compress in on itself to become a power snipper rifle, capable of firing armor peircing bullets, that can peirce even bedrock. Not to mention the scope, is almost as powerful as a base telescope, able to make 3 miles seem closer than before, and makes for an easy non hassled assassination. This gun's features keep expanding however, as it's final ammunition involves an RPG. yes and RPG. The ammo of course has to be carried on person, but the barrel of the gun expands to such a degree that it can luanch an RPG actually twice as fast as a normal one could with the same maximum output. The gun is exteremly heavy and weighs in literally at 600lbs, but Amy can usually swing this thing around any given day of the week. She also carries 2 chorme Desert eagales, and a Tanto knife. Allies/Enemies Allies: Claymore, Densuke Mifunae, Keyth Tasanagi and various other Arasumaru Clan Enemies: KPD 'Background' Amy's life has never been easy. Growing up she had it very well until she hit the age of 16, where she was kindnaped, by a gang of escaped convicts, and forcefully molested. It was a scarring moment in her life where she had to make a do. During the processs she managed to get her hands on one of their shanks, and managed to slit of their throats in a heartbeat. She'd continue to struggle until she'd slayed them all in cold cold blood. She started off doing odd jobs, trying to be made and a service woman, but not suffieced her needs, for physical activity. She felt like prostition was a viable answer, but at the same time she actually grew a distaste for sex and sexual activityies, as such she would try to refrain, but during any kind of intercourse, she is known for her animalistic nature. As the year pass she became addicted to the bloodshed that seemed to follow until she was hired by a man named Raphael Graziano to become on of his prison wardens, to keep control of the prisoners. At first the job never went well for her, and the inmates would act savage twords her. She eventually found a way to keep them tone, and started carrying aorund heavy ammunition to defend her self. She'd also use her sex appeal to get to places where she wanted to, as most women do, but to a degree where she would almost get physical, before killing whomever was upsetting her. This phase in her life died down a bit once she discovered the joys of life and not just the sorrows After the break out by Densuke and Keyth, She opted to follow Densuke where ever he went. He'd saved her from having another part of her innocense taken away and as such she has devoted her very heart and soul to the clan and Densuke opting to serve him and his wishes weather he wanted them or not. As far as combat training goes, in the prison, she leanred many martial arts from various inmates and other people she saw as an advantage. She also leanred slight chi control, but she mainly took up weight lifting. She did nothing but push her physical strength to it's absolute limits, achieving peak levels of strength, never before fathomed in a human being, let alone a woman. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Arasumaru Category:NGNPC Category:Dead